Making All Your Dreams Come True
by I am Lu
Summary: He realized he made a mistake. And so, he went back for her. Sequel to 'Happily Ever After is So Once Upon a Time.' Crow/Sherry.


Title: Making All Your Dreams Come True

Pairing(s): Crow/Sherry

Rating: T

Warning(s): Language, sexual references, and Crow being ridiculously ridiculous.

Note(s): Sequel to _Happily Ever After is So Once Upon a Time_. You might want to read that first, because this won't entirely make sense unless you have.

* * *

><p><em>"You know when you have found your prince because you not only have a smile on your face but in your heart as well."<em>

-Author Unknown

* * *

><p>Crow didn't like flying coach very much. It was much too crowded, too loud, and too uncomfortable; yet, he had jumped at the opportunity to snag the last seat to Neo Domino, Japan that day, even if it was coach. He had to; there was no way he was backing down now, no matter what the cost was (and he knew the consequences would be tremendous).<p>

"Can I get you something to drink?" a stewardess asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Just a water, thanks," he replied politely. The stewardess nodded, quickly preparing him the said beverage.

"Here you go, sir," she said, setting down the water on his tray. When she saw the marks on his face, her eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you-?"

"Yes," he replied with a grin.

"Shouldnt you be-?"

"Yeah," he admitted, taking a sip of his drink. "But there's something I gotta straighten out first." The stewardess looked extremely confused by this, but shrugged; she supposed it wasn't any of her business. After she left, Crow turned his attention toward the window, anxiously awaiting the moment when he would be able to see the lights of Neo Domino City.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get late; Sherry knew she should be going to bed right now, but her busy mind was robbing her of all potential sleep. So, she was spending her time reorganizing her deck, despite the fact that it had been months since she had last touched it. Over the years, her activity in the world of Duel Monsters had greatly diminished, and it saddened her; she was considering entering the Pegasus J. Crawford cup, which was coming up in a few months, to get her back into the swing of things.<p>

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking at the apartment door.

"Who could possibly be here this late?" she asked herself, sounding mildly perturbed.

"Shall I answer it, my lady?" asked Mizoguchi, who came down the stairs after hearing the racket.

"Please do," she replied politely, returning to her deck. In the back of her mind, she could hear a brief conversation between Mizoguchi and their visitor, as well as footsteps as the two came into the living room.

"My lady..." began Mizoguchi tentatively.

"Yes, who-?" she began as she turned around. However, she lost all powers of speech when she saw who was standing beside her loyal companion. She stood up abruptly, removing her reading glasses and examining the visitor to see if it really was him or if she was just making up things with her imagination. Red hair... gray eyes... marks all over his face... yes, it was him alright.

"Mizoguchi," she began, her voice devoid of all emotion. "A moment alone, please." The butler obeyed her words, bowing his head and leaving the room quickly and quietly. As soon as he was gone, Sherry turned to the red-headed man to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "You have a match versus Jack Atlas in less than 12 hours; even if you got onto a plane right now, you wouldn't make it back to America in time."

"Oh, you know about that, huh?" he asked, grinning. "Been keeping up with my dueling career, even after all these years?"

"Shut up," she snapped. Crow didn't look the slightest bit fazed by her harsh attitude. She glared at him as she sat down in a huff. "You didn't answer my question," she said after a long moment of silence.

"Which was... ?"

"What are doing here?"

"Oh! Right," Crow exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I came back for you of course." She harumphed.

"You're eight years late," she replied coldly.

"Better late than never," he quipped. He stopped smiling and his expression grew serious. "Sherry, I messed up real bad leaving you behind."

"You realize this now?"

"I realized it a week after I left."

"Why didn't you come back for me then?" she asked, her gaze hardening. "And more importantly, what made you decide to come back now?" Crow started to look uncomfortable.

"I thought it was over; I mean, I convinced myself there was no way you'd ever take me back. You were having an awfully rough time, and I knew it, I just didn't know what to do about it. So I told myself you were better off without me and tried to let it go..." His voice cracked. "... And it hurt. It hurt like hell, and it still does. So I knew I had to at least try to make it up to you. And it doesn't even matter that I'm gonna miss my duel with Jack tomorrow, 'cause I know there's no way I'll win without you by my side."

"You're an idiot."

"Only for you."

"That was awful."

"Case and point," he said, cracking a smile. "Sherry, you gotta know: I meant it when I said I loved you. You remember, right? It was just a couple of days before I left Neo Domino, our first time... "

"I remember, Crow," she said, suddenly quiet. How could she forget? It might of been awkward and even painful at moments, but it was by far one of her most beloved and most hated memories. For as long as she lived, she would never be able to forget what it felt like to have someone else's heart pulsing inside of you. The experience was strange and wonderful and terrifying, all at the same time. "I just don't know if I believe you."

"Well, I did." He paused before adding, "And I still do."

"Really?" she said, rising to her feet. She shifted her weight to her left hip, folding her arms and looking rather cross. "How do I know you won't leave me again?" Crow fell silent, thinking about how to answer that question. His face lit up suddenly as an idea struck him.

"I'll marry you," he said brightly.

"_What?_"

"I'll marry you," he repeated, completely serious. "We'll head down to the government office right now, and we'll sign whatever papers we need to sign and we'll be married."

"You're crazy."

"I'm not," he insisted.

"I..." Sherry shook her head; she could not believe this was actually happening. She knew Crow was both an idiot and a hopeless romantic; she had no idea that was such a dangerous combination until now. "Crow, can you even hear how ridiculous you sound right now? You haven't seen me in years; how do you know I'm not an entirely different person? How do I know you're not an entirely different person? And even if neither of us have changed, we were vastly different before. What makes you think we could possibly make a marriage work?"

"Will you settle for being engaged then?" he asked, grinning. Sherry, feeling overwhelmingly weak in the knees, had to sit down again. She stared at Crow blankly, unable to even process what he was saying.

Crow knelt down in front of her, taking her hand into his. It took every ounce of strength within Sherry not to break his nose.

"Sherry," he began quietly, "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you; I'll quit the duel league if you want me to, I'll buy you a ring with the biggest diamond you ever saw. We'll get a house, anywhere you want in the world, and we'll have kids! As many or as few as you want!" She sucked in her breath; she was _not_ going to cry. The last time she had cried was over eight years ago, trapped in the Arc Cradle and knowing she had failed her father. Yet now, here before her stood someone willing to give her the one thing she had been yearning for her entire life: a family.

This was her chance; she had sworn she would start over and this was it. This was her new beginning.

"You sell a hard bargain, Crow Hogan." Her voice was shaking, and she felt like slapping herself. She thought she was stronger than this, and yet, she had allowed some romantic fool convince her into doing something completely stupid and irrational. "... But I accept."

* * *

><p>Jack was starting to get impatient. Actually, that was a massive understatement.<p>

"Where the hell is he?" he boomed, storming around the waiting room. His manager tried to calm the blonde down, but to no avail. Jack was fuming; he had been mad at Crow before, but never like this. His hands were shaking with anger, and he swore he would strangle that scrawny little neck of his when he finally showed up. The red-headed duelist had some nerve to make a huge stink about challenging his title to be World King, and then not even come to the match.

As if on cue, his phone began ringing. He snatched it, and seethed inwardly when he saw who was calling. He pressed the 'receive' button, and a small, holographic image of his missing opponent's head appeared.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Crow," Jack practically yelled at the device.

"I do, I do!" He stopped and looked a little sheepish. "Eh heh... It's kind of complicated though, to be honest... Don't know if I could explain it properly..."

"What do you mean you can't 'explain it properly?' Crow, there is a crowd of nearly ten thousand people waiting to see this duel and you're not even here!"

"Damn right I'm not there," he replied indignantly. "I'm in Neo Domino!"

"What the hell are you there for?"

"Like I said, it's complicated." He yawned. "Anyway, I'm exhausted. I'll call you later and try to explain it then."

"What about our match?"

"Oh, that?" He paused, thinking. "... I forfeit. You win. We'll duel another day."

"Wait-" But Crow had already hung up. Jack stood there for a moment in stunned silence before cursing loudly and throwing his phone to the floor, crushing it under his foot.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just received news that Crow Hogan has conceded victory to King Jack Atlas. We await further details on this matter and will keep you updated...<em>"

Aki stared at her laptop, utterly bewildered. Crow had surrendered? Why? She thought it seemed so unlike him; Crow would never forfeit a duel unless he had an extremely important reason to. She remembered back when he had broken his arm and had practically thrown a fit when the doctor told him he couldn't participate in the first round of the WRGP.

"Yusei, are you hearing this?" she asked, looking up at him from over the screen of her laptop. The two were in her office at Neo Domino Hospital; he had the day off and had decided to visit her during her lunch break so they could watch the duel between their former teammates together. The marked man ignored her at first, his eyes fixated on a text message he had just received.

"Crow's engaged," he said finally, dropping his phone back into his pocket.

"WHAT?" She leapt out of her seat, aghast. "To _who_?"

"Sherry LeBlanc."

The female doctor stood frozen to her spot for a brief moment before falling back into her chair, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Crow... and Sherry... ?" she began weakly, holding up two separate fingers. "... _married_?" She brought her two fingers together for emphasis. She shook her head and folded her arms, still unable to wrap her mind around it. Yusei pulled up a chair and sat beside her, his normally stoic expression looking equally stumped.

"I know, but... " He cracked a rather uncharacteristic smile, looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "... stranger things have happened."

She had to smile at that.

* * *

><p>"Crow? ... Who were you talking to?" asked Sherry drowsily as he slipped back into bed beside her. They actually had not done anything (Crow had expected this and was fine with it; he didn't want her to think he was doing this just to get back into her pants). In fact, they had spent the majority of the night talking. And there were a<em> lot<em> of things to talk about (hence why they were just now going to sleep at 1 pm).

"Several people; thought it might be nice to let them know where I am," he replied, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her jawline. She immediately tensed; though she had tentatively agreed to the engagement, she was still skeptical of his feelings. It would take her awhile to trust him again and perhaps even longer to decide to go through with the marriage. Crow had assured her this was fine and that she could have as much time as she needed.

"Ah," she mumbled in response, letting him peck her on the lips. She moved around uneasily for a brief moment, trying to get comfortable in his arms. How had they done this again? When she was finally satisfied, she tried to relax and found that it was incredibly easy to melt into his warmth; perhaps this was part of the reason she fell for him the first time. Crow rested his chin on top of her shoulder and before long, was gone.

And eventually, she was too.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Comment(s): Yup, I'm in love with this couple.<p> 


End file.
